It's Forbidden
by Simple.Little.Thoughts
Summary: " Everything about us is wrong but then why does it feel so right? He's a career tribute. I'm not. He's from district 1. I'm from district 12. He is strong and powerful. I am weak and defenceless or so I thought . He is Peeta Mellark and I am Katniss Everdeen."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Hunger Games story but I have already written (and am writing) 3 stories for House of Anubis. Also I am working on an Austin and Ally one but this has been hanging on my mind for months now so I thought, 'HEY WHY NOT JUST WRITE IT AND UPLOAD IT TO FAN FICTION?' Anyway, I hope you enjoy the little taster of it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review it as it means that I know whether people like it and want me to write more or not. Enjoy! :P**

**Summary :-**

" Everything about us is wrong but then why does it feel so right? He's a career tribute. I'm not. He's from district 1. I'm from district 12. He is strong and powerful. I am weak and defenseless. He is Peeta Mellark and I am Katniss Everdeen."

It's Forbidden:

"Welcome, welcome to the District 12 Reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" the sharp, clipped capitol voice of Effie Trinket rang out. She waltzed onto the stage looking like a rainbow had thrown up on her and I wondered how she could dress so brightly for a time like this where you were practically seeing which one of your friends or family members was going to be brutally murdered this time round. It made me sick just thinking of the whole concept of the Hunger Games, each district had to offer up a girl and a boy between the ages of 12 and 18 as tributes. They would be sent to the capital where after a couple of training days, they would be thrown into an arena where they would have to fight to the death. There was only one rule that people followed there: KILL, OR BE KILLED. But anyway, back to the reaping.

This was my fifth reaping event I had been to and let me tell you it gets scarier every time. You stand there helpless, not knowing whether or not your name is going to be the unlucky one that will be pulled out of that ghastly bowl. Unfortunately for me, my name is now in that bowl 23 times. I know other kids have theirs in there much more but 23 is still quite a big possibility. I stand there in my line towards the middle of the crowd as Effie walks towards the male contenders' bowl. They have changed it from ladies first this year I see. Tension rises as she slowly allows her fingers to trace over the tips if what seems like every single slip of paper until they greedily grab one and hold it up for the audience to see. An eerie silence fills District 12 as Effie walks back to the microphone ready to announce District 12's male tribute this time round. She takes a breath and pauses, allowing the audience to grow more and more anxious until finally,

"Congratulations to our male tribute for the 74th Annual Hunger Games," she pauses slightly as all of the boys are silently praying to God,

"Jayden Holmes!"

A scream erupted then; a loud, painful girly screech that I can almost clarify is his mother's. Jayden Holmes is a boy in the year below me; he had just turned 15 and has no other siblings. His father went missing a couple of years ago and his mother hadn't been the same since, it almost reminded me of my own mother. Meekly, a few boys parted and Jayden came out from the swarm of them. He turned around to see his screaming mother being carried away by the Peacekeepers, as she was unable to control her despair. Once he finally made his way up to the stage, silence had cast over the audience again as Effie smiled. I noticed she had already chosen the girl's name. I drew in my breath as she smiled a sickly sweet smile before she began talking again.

"Lovely Jayden and congratulations. And also congratulations to our female tribute for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen! Come on up Katniss."

In that moment I felt hundreds of eyes stare at me and I could hear mother and Prim start crying, apart from that – silence. Everyone from the seam (and a few merchants) knew me, mostly from Prim who was nearly impossible to hate and I was her sister. Slowly walking forward and up the steps, I met eyes with Jayden who looked absolutely terrified and was willingly showing it. Me on the other hand, I was trying my best to stay calm for Prim and my mother but as soon as I looked into her tear felt eyes I lost it and completely broke down before suddenly, everything was slipping away from me and my mind filled with darkness before I lost consciousness.

I woke up on an unfamiliar couch that was unbelievably comfortable. I looked around to see that people surrounded me. Some, I recognized as Effie, Jayden and Haymitch Abernathy, whom I had seen on TV from previous Hunger Games – he was going to be my (and Jayden's) mentor fro this process. Others I had no idea who they were but I assumed them to be the prep teams etc.

"Aah wonderful Katniss, you're awake! You gave us quite the scare at the Reaping – you didn't wake up the entire journey here!" The capitol accent rang in my ears – then I remembered about the Reaping and that I was supposed to be fighting to the death in 3 or 4 days time. On the TV they were about to show all of the Reapings from the 12 different Districts. Claudius Templesmith was talking now about all the different rule changes this year. They had changed the order of everything so that instead of District 1 going first it would be District 12 followed by District 11 etc. Also, if boys normally went first it would be girls this year and vice versa. But the most interesting rule by far was that there was to be no communication with anyone outside of your own District (apart from in the arena itself). Not that this affected me but it was rather interesting, as normally they liked tributes to socialize with each other so that alliances could be formed and also hatred towards one another to make targets to kill. This normally consisted of the careers spotting the easier weak prey to kill in the bloodbath and the bigger, stronger threats so to look out for. Anyway, following these new rules, District 12's Reaping was shown first. I was embarrassed at how weak and defenseless I looked. I was sure that the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 were all laughing at me. Watching through the rest of the District's Reapings a few tributes stood out for me; a big burly boy from 11 who looked as though he could crush me with one finger, his companion was a small, delicate 12 year old girl who instantly made me think of Prim back home, there was a girl from 5 who had very distinct and foxlike features make up her face, obviously the careers looked brutal, especially Cato and Clove from 2. Clove was only small but she looked like she would show no mercy and Cato had volunteered so obviously he had been training his whole life for this. They then moved on to District 1 and a boy's name was called out, Peeta Mellark. A blonde, well-built boy of my age with piercing blue eyes stepped out of the crowd and into view. Something about him almost froze me in the state I was in and I couldn't help but gaze at the screen. He looked nervous but was doing well to keep his calm, unlike someone from District 7 who had broken down crying until the peacekeepers had to literally drag her up onto the stage but seemed to regain his cool as Glimmer (I know, stupid name huh?) came and joined him and they smiled for the cameras. I don't know what it was, but there was something else about him, something that was drawing me in closer, something that was making me dread the new rules about no contact with other Districts. I didn't know what it was but I did know that this boy was special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! I'd just like to say thank you for everyone who reviewed, story alerted, author alerted etc. It really makes happy! Oh and thank you to mrspeetamellark55 for the concept of Glimmer liking Peeta, I really liked the idea and will definitely incorporate it when I get to that point. Anyway, time for the story (sorry for the lack of Peeta in this chapter but seeing as they aren't in the same District, he wouldn't have been there for the preparation and stuff but he will be in the next chapter I promise!)…**

It's Forbidden:

"Katniss wake up! It's time for breakfast and you have already had a lie in far longer than any proper young lady should have!" Aah, what noise better to wake up to than that of the sharp, shrill accent of Effie. As she walked over to open my curtains I heard her muttering,

"Honestly, that girl isn't going to get any sponsors…ought to be brushing up on her manners…never have I ever met someone so…" before she headed towards the door. Turning back she noticed that I seemed to have dozed off again so she ran over to me and literally grabbed my arm and dragged me out of bed. Talk about being lady like!

"Umphfff…Effie!" I groaned at the bright woman as she quickly teetered out of my room only to be replaced by a bright red-haired girl who gave me some clothes and then took me down to the breakfast table where everyone was already seated. When I took my seat next to Jayden, he tilted his head to the side so he was looking me in the eyes and then gave a small, meek smile, which I half-heartedly returned. Suddenly, Haymitch, as drunk as always, sauntered into the room and came right up to me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"So the monster awakens, eh Miss Everdeen?" blushing slightly I muttered a 'Good Morning' to him as he seated in his place at the head of the table.

"Now, you haven't met Cinna yet have you?" Haymitch slurred, lazily pointing to a tanned man with short black hair and gold eyeliner that I have to say, although I am not a fan of, really did make his eyes pop. I smiled at Cinna and he nodded at me. He looked kind and caring although I had no idea who he was or what his part in these games was.

"Cinna is your stylist Katniss." Effie explained taking over from Haymitch. "He has done some wonderful work and his job id to make sure you are presentable at all times. He is going to make sure that-"

"I look pretty and sponsors will want to sponsor me. I know!" I interrupted waving my hand dismissively. Jayden chuckled slightly, as did Cinna, while Effie looked fuming.

"_You_ young lady," she began, pointing at me," need a serious attitude adjustment. If you're going to stand a chance in these games then-"

"And _you_," I rose to my feet interrupting her for the second time, "Need to stop acting like this is all just fun and games when you know really that you are sending me and Jayden to our deaths!" Beside me, Jayden looked down and gulped. Cinna was looking at me with anticipation and the lady next to him who I presumed to be Jayden's stylist, was trying to hide a smirk at my standing up to Effie. I don't know what was making me act like this but ever since last night what with the new rules and that Peeta boy from District 1, I hadn't been feeling myself. With the anger all-rushing through me, in the spur of the moment I picked up the small knife besides my plate and threw it a where Effie was standing. It narrowly shot past her head and firmly planted itself in the wall right next to her. Everyone's heads sharply turned to look at me in amazement, shock and, in Haymitch's case, amusement. Slowly, and drunkenly he started to giggle while Effie was trying to get over the 'traumatic experience'.

"Well, well, well it looks like we actually have a fighter this year! Katniss what else can you do with a knife?" He gazed at me in wonder. I looked at him in curiously.

"Well I'm quite handy with a knife, as long as the object I am trying to hit isn't _too_ far away from me I can hit it nearly spot on every time." I blushed as Haymitch smiled.

"Yes, now _that_ is what I am talking about! Are there any other hidden talents that you have?"

"Well not that I can think-" I began before Jayden decided to join in,

"She's lying. A bow and arrow is all she needs and then she could easily wipe out all of the tributes before the countdown had even finished. She's amazing! She goes hunting with her boyfriend all the time and she always hits her targets perfectly."

I stared at him confusedly. How did he know all of this? I mean I _was_ pretty good with a bow and arrow and it _was_ my favourite weapon of them all and I _did_ go hunting with Gale (who was _not_ my boyfriend I might add) and hit the targets quite solidly every time. But I wouldn't say I was amazing!

"Is this true Katniss?" Effie pipes up, recovered from her 'near death experience' just a couple of minutes ago. I wasn't sure how to respond because if I said yes, then that would sound like I was bragging but I didn't want to lie and say no because it was partly true. Luckily, Cinna leapt in to rescue me.

"Excuse me Effie, Haymitch, but it is only 3 hours until the tributes ceremony and we have a lot of work that needs to be done so if you don't mind, Portia and I would like to take them away to get ready." He calmly said with whom I assumed was Portia nodding beside him.

"Ah yes very well." She then lowered her voice but I could still just barely hear her, "Please do your best to make them look presentable! We really have a spark of a chance with Katniss and she needs as many sponsors as she can."

"I understand Effie but don't worry, Portia and I have an idea that will blow the audience away and no one will ever again look over District 12." Then with that, Jayden and me were whisked off into separate chambers.

Cinna led me into a room where three people were awaiting me, their eyes widened as they saw what a mess I was.

"Prepare her to see me in 20 minutes. And be careful," I saw a glint in his eyes as he smiled at me, "She's not afraid to attack you."

The prep team looked petrified as I started to laugh quietly remembering the fiasco at breakfast but once Cinna had left the room they quickly rushed over to me muttering stuff like, 'Oh goodness look at those split ends!' and 'Ugh! She's so hairy!' but all in all they seemed alright. I was stripped out of my clothing while they put stuff on my legs and then ripped it off, pulling all of the hair out with it. Once I had no hair left in places other than my head (thank goodness) they set to work tidying up my hair; getting rid of split ends, giving me layers to add more volume (whatever that was), and they even dyed it a darker brown. They seemed to be please with their work so far and honestly, so was I until they started powdering, plucking and so called 'beautifying' my face. After 10 minutes of that they eventually seemed satisfied and so they called Cinna through. As he entered, I suddenly was comfortable and less aware of my being nakedness, it was as if he had this aura around him that just automatically made you trust him. He smiled at the work that had been done to me as he walked over to a chair opposite me and sat, in silence.

"So, you're here to make me look pretty for the opening ceremony?" he shook his head.

"No Katniss, I'm here to help you make an impression. As you probably know, his is my first time helping in the games." He said calmly.

I scoffed, "So naturally they gave you the worst District for designing clothes."

"Aah yes I have seen some of the previous outfits. But no, I was offered District 1 but I chose District 12. The concept of a mining has always intrigued me and I think you'll like this year's costume." Again that glint came back into his eyes. He _chose_ District 12? No one had ever _willingly_ been placed in District 12. Everyone had always wanted District 1 or 2 seeing as they had the best specialties _and_ tributes.

"What is this years outfit then?" I asked meekly.

"Let's just say that no one will forget you _or_ your District for a long, long time. Oh and one more question before we get you ready."

"Yes?"

His smile spread all the way across his face and I couldn't help but smile back. Cinna opened his mouth to speak,

"Are you afraid of fire?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! I know chapter 2 was just uploaded not too long ago but I had nothing to do today so I just thought I would write another chapter just for you guys! Aren't you special! Please keep reviewing because I just means that I know how you guys are feeling with the story and I know what you want to happen and what you like and don't like etc. Anyway... :D**

It's Forbidden:

It's official, Cinna is crazy and I hate him! Not literally hate him but he is trying to kill Jayden and me with the most dangerous opening outfit that the world has ever seen! The whole concept is fire, he placed me in a black suit that once I got down to the others at the hall ready for the ceremony, I noticed Jayden was wearing one exactly the same, and did my hair up all fancy. When we were placed on the chariot, Jayden asked me if I knew what they were planning to with the outfits. He really didn't know?

"Has Portia not told you yet?" I queried. He shook his head,

"She just asked me if I was scared of fire and then I was placed in this," he said gesturing to the black suit. "I'm guessing that Cinna told you what was going to happen." He smiled. I was about to respond when Cinna and Portia came over to us.

"Okay so when your names are called out," Portia began briefing us, "Cinna will flip the switch and the flames will start. Now before you start yelling at us about how you're going to die or whatever," she and noticed both Jayden and I open our mouths to protest, "They are not real flames."

Cinna took over, "They are a creation of my own and they are just synthetic ok? They are perfectly harmless but will give the audience the impression that you are on fire now quickly take your positions, you're on next." He quickly rushed over to the switch as I could faintly here our names being called in the background. I hadn't even realised the ceremony had begun. Suddenly everything around me became engulfed in flames, I flinched away until I realised they were harmless and in fact tickled more than anything else. Jayden smiled at me and then we both looked over to Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and the rest (all looking ecstatic) to find Cinna implying that he wanted us to hold hands. Following his instructions, Jayden took my hand in his just as our carriage began to be pulled into the stadium.

I don't know what I had been expecting but it certainly wasn't this. The whole audience gasped as emerged from the tunnel and even the other tributes were shocked at District 12 who usually were covered in dust and just looked repulsive. But this year was different. Cinna had said that he wanted to make an impression and that he certainly did. All at once, the audience was up on their feet cheering and the commentators were going wild with excitement. In the heat of the moment I began smiling and waving at the audience. They loved it - they loved _me_. I started blowing a few kisses here and there causing the audience to go crazy. Everywhere I looked people were shouting,

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" I was Katniss. I was the girl on fire and I loved it. I was finally being noticed in a good way.

Finally we joined the other tributes in the semi-circle and they were all staring at Jayden and me. Some of them looked at us with admiration while others looked like they wanted to kill us right there and then. Looking around my eyes found the boy from District 1, Peeta. Slowly, he looked back at me with his piercing blue eyes and noticing that I was staring too, he gave me a small smile before looking down at my hand, which was still entwined with Jayden's. Seeing this, he frowned slightly and looked away quickly but I still saw him looking out of the corner of his eye. After that, I couldn't help but smile. There was no denying that we had had some sort of a connection. Even just thinking about what had just happened sent butterflies soaring inside my chest. Building up the courage to look again, I was greeted with a pair of eyes except this time they weren't the shocking icy blue eyes I had hoped for, they were a girl's eyes, That girl being Glimmer from District 1. She was staring at me with such hatred that the phrase _'if looks could kill'_ suddenly rang in my head. Was it because of my entrance or the fact that the audience was _still_ shouting out my name? I didn't know but it was soon made clear. After staring at me for what seemed a lifetime, she turned to Peeta, winked at him and flicked her hair flirtatiously before giving him a dazzling smile and taking his hand. So that's it then – she likes Peeta, as in _likes _likes him. A pang of jealousy ran through my heart – I'm not sure why exactly but it had something to do with my feelings, whatever they were, towards the boy with the blue eyes.

Waking up the next morning Effie kept her distance from me but was still praising Cinna and Portia for their 'amazing and creative work that made sure no one would forget District 12 ever!' or so she says, but even I had to admit that the outfits were amazing. Word had spread through the capitol about me and apparently I was now being known as 'Katniss: the girl on fire'. Even Haymitch had started calling me by that, along with his usual 'sweetheart'. We were to have our first day of training today, to me that meant our first day of seeing what possibilities of dying were going to be, whether it was from a knife, spear, sword etc. Cinna had left me the training outfit to get into, all the tributes wore the same thing, and I had put my hair in it's signature side braid, when I felt ready to go downstairs, I made my way to the hall where Jayden was already waiting and talking to Haymitch. He smiled when he saw me come down,

"Hey Katniss!" he beamed.

"Um, hi Jayden. Feeling happy today?" I said a bit wary and he blushed as he looked down avoiding my gaze.

"Listen sweetheart, I was just telling loverboy here," again Jayden blushed while I ignored the comment," that although you may feel like wanting to show off in training, stay away from anything you are comfortable with, in your case keep as far away as possible from the archery and knifes alright?" I nodded to show that I understood.

"Make sure to pay attention to the less popular stations such as plants, ropes and camouflage. They may seem pointless but trust me, if it is a matter between life and death, what you know about how to stay hidden from your enemies could be vital. Understand?" Once again I nodded along with Jayden.

Just then the elevator came and whisked us away to the training arena. When we arrived, everyone was already there and we quickly joined the group to listen what the coordinator had say. She was just going over the main rules: no fighting with other tributes, no eating/drinking at the stations, and most importantly, to my dismay, no talking with tributes outside your District. With that last rule my eyes flickered over to Peeta, only to find him staring back at me but he quickly averted his eyes. Smiling to myself I noticed Glimmer behind him clenching her hands to form fists while staring at me again. This time it was my turn to look away as the coordinator let us go to the stations.

Jayden and me decided to stick together so we went around all of the stations that Haymitch had told us to until we had near enough mastered them, then we went over to the weapons that we had never come across before just to get some practice, such as the spears. It turned out that Jayden had quite the gift at the spear and I also noticed that Peeta could hit the dummy through the heart from wherever he was standing, he was also incredibly strong which made sense from the muscles you saw ripple through his chest but anyway, it wasn't like I was paying attention to his toned chest – pfft! I decided that I didn't want to get on the wrong side of District 2, Clove was an expert at knife throwing and Cato was master of the sword, not to mention he could break your neck with a twitch of his fingers.

However, I went back to my spear throwing but missed the target completely only to be greeted with a high-pitched girlish laughter.

"You call _that_ throwing a spear? Please my little sister could do better than that and she's 2!" Glimmer's voice rang through my head and I blushed furiously, turning around to see her storming towards me with the other careers, minus Peeta, following her.

"Um, we aren't supposed to talk with other tributes." I mumbled as the others laughed at me.

"Aww look what we have a goody-goody two-shoes, are you going to go cry to the coordinator about us?" she cackled. I just turned around and started to walk away from them noticing that every other tribute, including Peeta, had stopped to watch what was going on.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you 12, didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude!" I just continued walking onwards. "Listen to me! I _said_ don't walk away!" then I felt a massive impact on my back strong enough to push me forwards and catch my arm on a lone spear cutting it all the way to my elbow, I shrieked in pain as Glimmer, Clove and Cato laughed at me on the floor. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me blocking the others from my sight, at first I thought it was Jayden until,

"Leave her alone Glimmer, she hasn't done anything to you."

It was Peeta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! Sorry I haven't updated in aaaaaages but I've been in Florence, Italy for the past 2 weeks and the first villa had Wi-Fi but unfortunately (no FanFiction or Facebook for me ha he) the second one didn't so that is why I haven't uploaded in a while. Also, school is starting for me on the 5****th**** and I have some really important exams coming up, which means a lot of extra revision, so I probably won't be able to post so much but I will definitely try – especially if I get more reviews (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) :P…**

It's Forbidden:

"Leave her alone Glimmer. She hasn't done anything to you!"

It was Peeta.

Peeta Mellark; Career Tribute, District 1, strong and powerful nothing compared to a weak, useless, seam girl from District 12, yet he had come to _my_ rescue. I didn't ask for his help, he _chose_ to help me. _ME!_ Suddenly, to my pleasure, Glimmer's smirk flew straight off of her face, as she was just as shocked as I was with Peeta's actions.

"Pee?" she whimpered. 'Really?' I thought 'Pee? She calls him _Pee?' _but I wasn't the only one that questioned the nickname as I saw other tributes snickering and Peeta winced. Over to my left, I saw Jayden glaring at Peeta the same way that Glimmer glared at me at the ceremony yesterday. What was his problem? Was he jealous of Peeta for some reason? And why was he suddenly acting all friendly towards me? Glimmer was still pouting at Peeta.

"Pee, why are you defending her? She isn't one of _us_." She said indicating towards Cato and Clove meaning that I wasn't a career. Peeta, still with his back to me, took a step towards Glimmer threateningly as she backed away a bit.

"I've told you before," he replied quite angrily, "My name is Peeta, P-E-E-T-A. Ok? Not Pee – I hate that stupid nickname so stop calling me by it! And secondly, I 'm defending her because she hasn't done anything whatsoever to you and you're trying to get her killed before we have even stepped into the arena!"

Glimmer blinked, obviously surprised by this sudden outburst, and quietly mumbled,

"But – but she's from 12. We're from 1 we aren't meant to socialize with the lower class tributes –"

"We aren't meant to _socialize _with any tributes at all – no matter what District they are. I don't even care that she's from 12, that doesn't automatically mean she's weaker or not as skilled as us. We aren't some type of advanced race of people just because we come from a slightly richer District. We're all equal and when it comes to life or death in that arena in 3 days time, it really isn't going to matter whether you're rich or not just as long as you're smart enough to evade death for long enough!"

Everyone, from all of the Districts just stood their, gaping at Peeta. It wasn't normal to get a Career Tribute who believed that all Districts were equal; they usually classed themselves above us all. Slowly, Glimmer turned around and stared at everyone watching her.

"What are you all looking at?" she practically screamed, sending everyone back off into the training stations. Peeta slowly faced towards me and came over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me kindly holding his arms out to help me up. I couldn't respond in time thanks to his eyes. Every time I saw them it was like looking into a crystal blue pool of water and they just dragged you further and further in as if they were hypnotizing you. I hadn't even recollected what the situation was until the coordinator came storming over to us.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Mellark? How dare you make contact with another tribute and then attack her! That is a violation of not only 1, but _2_ rules!" We were both confused until we looked at our surroundings. Peeta was standing directly in front of me with his arms in front of him and I was sprawled onto the floor with stray spears and my bloody arm. For anyone who hadn't seen the previous scene, which she hadn't, it would look an awful lot like Peeta had been the one to push me down.

"Wait, that's not true –" I began to defend him but the coordinator cut across me.

"Not another word from either of you. Miss Everdeen would you please make your way over to the first aid section where the trainer will patch you up. Mr. Mellark, you are to stay as far away from Miss Everdeen as possible and if there is any sort of contact made again I have no choice but to hand you over to the capitol where they will do what they wish to you." I shuddered thinking about what could happen and obviously Peeta knew that it was serious because he solemnly nodded before quickly walking off in the opposite direction to the first aid stand. Eventually the coordinator left as well so I was just standing in the middle of the room by myself. Well that was until I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking around, I saw the small girl from District 11 hiding in the shadows by a wall. Seeing that I had noticed her, she shrunk back even more until she was out of sight completely but not before I saw her smile slightly, just like Prim would do when you gave her something she was grateful for. Before I got to homesick I decided to get my arm fixed but that of course made me think of my mother who was a healer and would have fixed this within a minute whereas the trainer was fumbling around with bandages that were far to small or far to big and he looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

Once I had been all patched up, I resumed my training until it was time to go back to our District's quarters. With the rush to get into the lift up, everyone apart from Peeta and me managed to get into it so we waited for the next one in silence. When it finally came we stepped in and slowly, I turned to him building up the courage to speak,

"Thank you." I mumbled to him. He turned to me confused, "You know for earlier on, with Glimmer."

He half smiled, "That's ok, she had no right to speak to you like that, self-centered egotist." I laughed, "Sorry about your arm though, is it alright?"

"I think I'll live to see it through to the interviews just about." Now it was his turn to laugh. We returned to our awkward silence as I pondered about asking him something that had shocked me back at the training hall but by the time I had decided to, we were at his floor. He turned back to me, smiled and waved before,

"Bye Katniss, I hope your arm is alright." He managed to get out before the doors closed. My cheeks were blushing and I felt a little flustered before I realised something. _He knew my name. _He _knew_ my name! Something inside me was yelling at me to be ecstatic at this but then I realised he would have watched the Reaping's and my name would have been called out there. Also I knew his name so it wasn't like this was an impossibility. But still – _HE KNEW MY NAME! _I couldn't stop smiling as I got out of the lift and stepped into the living room. Unfortunately, Effie had to go and ruin my happy moment.

"Katniss! What on earth happened to your arm? Oh well congratulations you foolish child now not even Cinna will be able to fix that to make you look pretty enough for the interviews!"

I scoffed, "Gee thanks Effie, nice to see you too." I replied sarcastically causing Jayden and Haymitch to smirk. Cinna then stepped forward trying to calm Effie down.

"Effie, listen the bandage probably makes the wound look worse than it really is, by tomorrow it will be a thin slice which my team and I will be able to hide very easily so there is no harm done."

"Apart from my arm." I muttered to Jayden who smiled concerned. Once Effie had calmed down we sat for dinner and discussed how the day had gone.

"Katniss knows absolutely everything about herbs and plants." Jayden begun to tell Haymitch and Effie who nodded in approval, I hated how he was always praising me, what about him? Well two could play at his game.

"And Jayden is amazing at throwing spears." I boasted.

He gave me a strange look, "Well Katniss knows some stuff about ropes and setting traps!"

I retaliated, not wanting to loose, "Jayden can completely camouflage himself so that you could search for hours in the same place but still not find him!"

"She knows enough health and safety stuff to last her in the arena!"

"But he can handle a sword!"

"Enough!" shouted Effie as I suddenly realised I was on my feet and had dug my knife into the table right by Jayden's hand, he looked up at me with slight fear in his eyes but there was also something kinder something I couldn't quite place, in his eyes but I used to see it in my fathers eyes all of the time when he looked at my mother. Effie stormed over to me and ripped knife out of the table.

"Katniss! How dare you act in such a violent way towards Jayden_ and_ the table? Do you know what this is?" she screeched furiously as I shook my head trying to calm myself down.

She looked me in the eye before shouting,

"This is Mahogany!"

**Ha ha! Sorry I just had to finish it with that AMAZING line :P Thank you! Please keep on reviewing if you did/didn't like it or not! Oh and if any of you like Austin and Ally, I just posted the beginning of a story there called The Willow Tree so it would be cool if you could check that out :P Thank you!**


End file.
